<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not Jealous by echojulien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932059">I'm Not Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/echojulien/pseuds/echojulien'>echojulien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I'm not tagging Echo because while he's kinda there, But the focus is more on Zane's relationship with Echo, Cole and Zane are together, He doesn't have any speaking parts, not really sure how to tag the relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/echojulien/pseuds/echojulien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Not Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You're jealous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I am not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cole I am not jealous of Jay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zane, babe, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane opened his mouth to argue again, but instead sighed in defeat and slumped against Cole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I guess I am a little jealous of Jay. It’s just...It’s so easy for him to talk to and spend time with Echo,” he said as he looked toward the garden. Jay and Echo had decided to set out a blanket and enjoy the nice day, similarly to how he and Cole were. The two were just sitting there, chattering away and laughing about who-knew-what. “See? Look at how easy it is for him to talk and laugh with Echo. Meanwhile I can barely hold a conversation with him, and I’m supposed to be his brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole tightened his embrace a little. “Their situation is...different. Jay did spend a month in hiding at the lighthouse with Echo, they fought together, were each captured by Nadakhan for various reasons, and both remember the events even though the timeline was changed--they already have some history, whereas you only met Echo recently.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And hey, at least you keep trying. You’ve told me numerous times since Echo showed up that you’re nervous about being a good brother, but despite being nervous, you keep at it. And apparently Echo is nervous about being a good brother too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane sat up and turned to face Cole. “How do you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little birdie told me.”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>